Speedsters SUCKS!
'''Speedsters SUCKS! '''is a song written by Midnight Thunder. It is one of Jackson Kelley's favorites. Structure Jackson Kelley had hated his after school care at his elementary school. He thought of a song for it,but decided to hold off until middle school. His first year at middle school,he wrote the song. He then performed it live in Speedsters,and was banned from coming there ever again. He never regretted it. Music Video The video starts with a normal day at Speedsters. The doorbell rings. One of the counselors answers it. A kid hopes it's his mother,but the band barges in,setting up shop in the middle of the cafeteria,and they perform the song,but it irritates the Speedsters counselors and they kick them out when the song is finished. Lyrics The greatest thing happened to me! (You see?) Take that,Brett,you can’t tell me how to be! Yeah I’m staying home alone and I got no rules! So listen real closely and I’ll tell you what I’ll do! First I’ll take an iPad,play it all day long! I’ll throw a huge party,without kids ruining! If there’s a snack I like “Take one or two” Frick that,I’ll eat till my organs bleed! No more Speedsters,no more rules! Yeah,nice try,Brett,but I live by my own rules! No more Ryan! No more Laun! Middle school is gonna make me turn it on! No more Brett! No more Kyle! Staying on my own,most fun I’ve ever had! I’m eating Lucky Charms cause I don’t give a frick! Shooting squirties in the air and scream SPEEDSTERS SUCKS! When Speedsters ain’t around to tell me what I can’t say! I yell,frick,crap,and darn everyday! When Speedsters ain’t around to tell me what to do! So I leave the door open while I take a big dump! When Speedsters ain’t around to tell me follow the rules! I launch Smosh videos with the volume on! When Speedsters ain’t around to tell me I can’t watch R-rated movies! They won’t let me watch Step Brothers! What a bunch of dorks! No more Speedsters,no more rules! Yeah,nice try,Brett,but I ain’t no fool! No more Ryan! No more Laun! Middle school is gonna make me turn it on! No more Brett! No more Kyle! Staying on my own,most fun I’ve ever had! I’m eating shards of glass cause I don’t give a frick! Shooting squirties in the air and scream SPEEDSTERS SUCKS! No one to drop me off at Speedsters every day of the week! No one to give me a hard time when my socks reek! No one to tell me all day,play outside! No one to take away my iPad and play board games with me inside! No one to take me on lame field trips all the time! No one to make me eat healthy things,like a lime! No one to make me do lame crafts all day! And no one to stop me from destroying Speedsters with a sonic ray! Trivia *The song was remixed into a Beastmode remix and a Happy go Lucky remix.